


oh, what you do to me

by paigeinnit



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Instagram, Kinky, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 18,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeinnit/pseuds/paigeinnit
Summary: you know, you’d look really nice under me
Relationships: calum hood/fake character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story i wrote on wattpad and thought i would share it here so more people could see it!
> 
> please check me out on wattpad for the full experience! photos are not allowed on ao3 so it’s difficult to get the full affect. my username is the same!

"you know, you'd look really nice under me."

or

a girl who posts kinky shit on instagram meets a guy with a daddy kink.


	2. 0.1

@bbgangie:

(insert a picture of a female in minimal clothing here)

calumhood and 674,893 others like this.

"waiting 4 u"

@user1: how are you so hot?

@user2: eww

@lovesgigi: my best friend is so hot 🥵

@user3: i wish i was you omlll

@bbgangie: love u bb @lovesgigi 

@bbgangie: idk man 🤷 @user1

@calumhood: i wish you would post more 💋

@bbgangie: aha i dont think you do @user3

@bbgangie: maybe i will :-) @calumhood


	3. 0.2

@bbgangie:

(insert underwear pic here)

calumhood, simmerjake and 857,435 others like this.

"all 4 u daddy ;)"

@user1: i love u sm. please respond 🥺

@user2: calm down THAT FIRE 🔥

@simmerjake: daddy is waiting babygirl ;)

@hemmoluke: get outta here bud, shes @calumhoods girl @simmerjake

@user3: please stop being so gross???

@calumhood: damn baby, hopefully thats mine soon! 🤤

@calumhood: damn right @hemmoluke

@bbgangie: love you too babe, of course! @user1

@bbgangie: girl ily, thank you for the support @user2

@lovesgigi: calm down there hun, you cant get all the boys!

@bbgangie: thats kinda creepy, idk you @simmerjake

@simmerjake: maybe you could...

@bbgangie: he wishes... XD @hemmoluke @calumhood

@bbgangie: l8er h8er @user3

@bbgangie: dont worry, youll get one soon :) @lovesgigi

@bbgangie: maybe it could be?? @calumhood

@calumhood: is that so??

@bbgangie: maybe...@calumhood


	4. 0.3

@calumhood:

(calum hood smiling)

bbgangie, hemmoluke and 1,827,627 others like this.

"all smiles for you babe 🤪"

@user1: for me? 😍

@hemmoluke: he means you ;) @bbgangie

@user2: ur a hotty tbh

@lovesgigi: he means her, but i need you ;) @hemmoluke 

@calumhood: get outta here bud :( @hemmoluke

@simmerjake: ur smile is ugly :)

@mikeyclifford: ur ugly :) @simmerjake

@user3: i love this drama tbh, whens @bbgangie gonna come through with the comment?

@user4: idk man @user3: we deserve this content...

@bbgangie: u have all my smiles :)

@hemmoluke: holyshitadlkjf @lovesgig

@bbgangie: here i am, pulling through with the well-deserved content @user3 @user4

@bbgangie: get a room u two @hemmoluke @lovesgigi 

@calumhood: i bet they will date soon... @bbgangie

@calumhood: maybe we could too..? @bbgangie


	5. 0.4

@lovesgigi:  
(insert a photo of dodie)

bbgangie, hemmoluke and 546,892 others like this 

"let me save you tonight ;)"

@user1: how are you so perfect?

@user2: no joke, i wanna be you

@bbgangie: thats my best friend! 🤩

@calumhood: i thought i was your best friend? :( @bbgangie

@user3: date me plzzz

@bbgangie: i dont even have ur number. try again @calumhood

@hemmoluke: id let you save me anytime 🤤

@simmerjake: sucks to suck @calumhood

@bbgangie: fuck off. @simmerjake

@calumhood: dang luke! you go get that asssss @hemmoluke

@lovesgigi: damn right i am! @bbgangie

@lovesgigi: u thought wrong b :) @calumhood

@lovesgigi: dm me... @hemmoluke

@simmerjake: nahhh but id gladly fuck you @bbgangie


	6. 0.5

@simmerjake:  
(insert photo of matthew daddario)  
857,684 people like this.

"i want you... and i always get what i want."

@user1: lowkey about @bbgangie

@user2: ur so hot... want me please?

@user3: damn daddy...

@bbgangie: im good boo...

@simmerjake: ah love, you cant decline this hunk of a man now @bbgangie

@bbgangie: i just did?

@calumhood: this is kinda pathetic lmaooo

@simmerjake: coming from you?? HA @calumhood

@bbgangie: hey @calumhood dm me

@bbgangie just followed @calumhood. you are now allowed to message.


	7. 0.6

calumhood: hey...

bbgangie: hey!

bbgangie: i didn't think you were gonna message me lol. i was getting worried

calumhood: oh??

calumhood: well i did!

bbgangie: and im happy about it :)

calumhood: i hope you don't mind that i comment on your pictures.

bbgangie: oh no! not at all

calumhood: are you sure?

bbgangie: yea...

angies breath is shaky. she didn't think that this conversation would have this effect on her. shes starting to like calum and doesn't want to mess this up by sounding weird or anything.

bbgangie: i actually really like them!

calumhood: oh, good! i was actually kinda worried cause that jake guy seems a little weird.

bbgangie: yea, he does. i don't know much about him other than the fact that he would "gladly fuck me"

calumhood: oh my, i thought that was wayyyy too far.

bbgangie: yea, it kinda was.

calumhood: wanna play 20 questions?

bbgangie: what are we? 13??

calumhood: maybe.....

bbgangie: okay maybe,,, text me first tho. we can do it on there rather than here.

bbgangie: ***-***-****

calums heart is beating so very fast as he receives this message, he was so worried about getting turned down that he didn't even think of this outcome. a smile is stretched on his face as he types in her number. he bites his lip as he writes out his message to send.

unknown number: what's up baby?

angle: cal, we arent dating (yet;)) slow ur roll

cal: woahwoahwoah,,,, yet?

angle: yet.

cal: yet?

angle: yes, yet.

cal: maybe yet can be our always...

angle: we've been texting for less than two minutes and i already wanna block u.

cal: nooooo im sorry!!!!

angle: im sure u are.

cal: i am.

angle: if u say so

cal: alright, ready for 20 qs?

angle: heck yea man! i was born for this game.

cal: im sure you were

angle: i was

cal: okayy, how old are you

angle: 22, u?

cal: 23. fav color?

angle: sooo original calum, but teal. u?

cal: you aren't any better by just asking "u?" after every answer lmao. but probably a dark black.

cal: kinks?

angle: wow... getting straight to the point. and im pretty sure there is only one shade of black...

cal: ....

cal: shut up.

angle: lolll, i like being choked, being called pet names like babe, babygirl, sweetheart, baby, sugar. shit like that. i like when people bite my lip. or anything. but not hard, just a nibble. u?

cal: i like being called daddy tbh. and anything that you like.. i like doing to you ;)

angle: such a gentleman... also im changing ur name :)

daddy: to what?

angle: nothing important.

daddy: well what was it before?

angle: cal.

daddy: oh. well im changing yours now too.

babygirl: to what?

daddy: apparently, we don't share that kind of information.

babygirl: dang.. anyway... im going to bed. talk tomorrow?

daddy: of course baby. anything for you.


	8. 0.7

bbgangie  
(insert photo of a girl at the beach)

calumhood, ashtonirwin and 984,786 others like this.

"really wishing you were here..."

@lovesgigi: dang girl... also pic creds??

@user1: ohhh boy, calums gonna like this ;)

@user2: @user1 yea well so is @simmerjake 🙄

@bbgangie: yesyesyes all credit for this pic goes to @lovesgigi

@simmerjake: oh boy, do i love myself someone who wants me

@calumhood: calm down lover boy, you aint shit @simmerjake

@user3: we love a jealous bf

@bbgangie: dang right @user3 just not the boyfriend part lmao

@bbgangie: @simmerjake get outta here😳

@calumhood: damn baby,,, i wish i was there

@bbgangie: me too... daddy ;) @calumhood

@calumhood: fucking kinky little shit

@bbgangie: you love it ;) @calumhood

@user4: holyfuckhadfajdn @bbgangie @calumhood

@hemmoluke: fucking agreed @user4

@calumhood has blocked @simmerjake. @simmerjake is no longer able to see comments, posts, and likes done by @calumhood.


	9. 0.8

*just a warning that there is a little oopsie scene at the end with calum..... skip the text convo if u are too innocent :)

lovesgigi  
(insert photo of two girls at the beach)

bbgangie, hemmoluke and 347,635 others like this.

"beach days with my babe is my everything 🌊"

@user1: you guys are so cute!

@user2: @hemmoluke is a lucky guy

@simmerjake: angie is gorgeous here tbh

@user3: and here comes the asshole!

@bbgangie: literally so true... @user3

@hemmoluke: holy shit! wish it was me instead... no offense @bbgangie

@bbgangie: lmaooo @hemmoluke none taken

@user4: @calumhood should see this

@calumhood: dangdangdang,, thats a sight i could never get tired of @bbgangie

@lovesgigi: @hemmoluke tbh i wish it was you also ;)

@lovesgigi: @simmerjake just nO

@bbgangie: message me ! @calumhood

@lovesgigi: get a fucking room! @calumhood @bbgangie

''''''''''''

daddy: hey babyyyy

babygirl: hey daddy ;)

daddy: shit.

daddy: that is actually such a turn on

babygirl: oh, is it?

daddy: yes...

babygirl: sorry...

babygirl: daddy

daddy: im so hard rn

daddy: oh shit

daddy: im sorry, i hope me saying that doesnt ruin anything between us

babygirl: (insert noods)

babygirl: i hope this helps your problem daddy

daddy: fuck babygirl.

calums hard-on gets harder, if that's even possible at this point, as he looks at the photo of the beautiful girl. he thinks her body is gorgeous as he starts to think of all the things he would do to her. he throws his head back as he wraps his hand around the base of his erection. he slowly strokes up, finding enough pre-cum to wet everything. he starts to stroke faster now. he's getting as much pleasure as he can by himself. he bites down on his lip as his hips start to buck.

"oh, angie" he moans out as he gets close to his climax.

his hand motions start to get sloppy as his warm load shoots out onto his stomach, he keeps going through his high before letting himself go. hes breathing heavily as he looks back at the picture, only to feel his friend rise up again.

"fuck angie, what are you doing to me?"


	10. 0.9

@calumhood:  
(insert photo of calum hood)

bbgangie, mikeyclifford and 1,234,565 like this.

"what are you doing to me?"

@user1: about @bbgangie?? maybe???

@user2: i could do a lot to you ;)

@mikeyclifford: come on dude, i believe in you

@user3: lookielook at this hottie

@bbgangie: i wonder 🤔

@calumhood: i will... @mikeyclifford

@calumhood: @bbgangie i wonder as well


	11. 1.0

@bbgangie:  
(insert photo of a girl wearing a bralette)

calumhood, simmerjake and 674,862 others like this.

"could be urs"

@user1: ur goals!

@user2: ur perfect 😍

@lovesgigi: go best friend! go best friend!

@user3: you should stop posting so many personal photos...

@bbgangie: @lovesgigi im all urs baby!

@simmerjake: i look at you and all i see is you calling me daddy

@lovesgigi: @simmerjake im pretty sure she calls someone else that

@bbgangie: @simmerjake back tf up dude... ive got a man already

@calumhood: you know, you'd look really nice under me...

@bbgangie: maybe sometime soon? @calumhood

@user4: #cangie

@hemmoluke: i love that! @user4 my number 2 ship... #cangie


	12. 1.1

@bbgangie:  
(insert another bralette pic)

calumhood, lovesgigi and 687,239 others like this.

"this 1s for u ;)"

@user1: hunny you are the definition of perfect!

@user2: how much grosser can you get?? 🤮

@lovesgigi: my bestie be out here slayin all these hoes 😍

@user3: @user2 f off bud... no one wants you here

@hemmoluke: @calumhood is a lucky guy... i like to think im luckier tho ;) @lovesgigi

@calumhood: ...... damn 🤤

@calumhood: thats almost all mine??? that blows my mind

@bbgangie: @lovesgigi i got my samurai sword and everything...

@bbgangie: @hemmoluke ehhhh

@lovesgigi: damn babe,,, you really went out this year #2019isangiesyear

@bbgangie: @lovesgigi u know it

@bbgangie: @calumhood ;) text me baby

''''

daddy: is there a reason you never start the conversations?

babygirl: ehhh,,, i like it when u start it

daddy: i mean okay, fair enough

babygirl: hey i have a question

daddy: sure, whats up

babygirl: would u be up to ft?

daddy: hell yeah baby

babygirl: really?? omg thank god

babygirl: i though u were gonna say no

daddy: why would i say no?

babygirl: idk,, lol it was just a possibility

daddy: well when would you like to ft?

babygirl: 5 min?

daddy: can we make that 10?

babygirl: of course

'''''''

angie didn't get a response after that so she figured she should make herself look a little more presentable, considering this is the first time that her and calum will be actually talking. other than stressing on what to do with her hair and makeup, she was pretty calm.

calum on the other hand... was freaking out. he had no clue what to do. he asked for it to be 10 because at the moment he has a raging boner and figured it wouldn't be very appropriate to answer a facetime for the first time with one.

angie was finally ready, she was wearing her favorite white top- made of mesh to see the black bralette underneath and her black skirt, which was covering her lacey black thong... she wasn't sure where this night would lead but she had a few ideas.

calum finished up his business before fixing his hair and putting a new blink-182 shirt on. he really hoped that tonight would be one for the books... he was gonna confess his feelings. he just hoped it wasn't too soon. they haven't been talking very long but he likes her a lot. he takes a deep breath before hitting the facetime button.

calums facetime pops up onto her screen as she props her phone onto some pillows so she doesn't have to hold it. she smiles wide before pressing accept and quickly looking down. she looks up when she hears a low chuckle... only to be met with a beautiful tan skinned boy. her jaw drops slightly as she takes in as many details as she can with the low-quality lighting he has in his room and the slightly awful quality of the video.

"you're gorgeous." calum is the first one to speak, his australian accent popping out at her.

"holy shit, where are you from?" she almost screams as realization goes over her.

"australia?" he seems confused as to why shes loud about this.

"me too!" she smiles wide with a giggle.

"no fucking way!"

"yes! where in australia?"

"sydney."

"calum, i live in sydney."

calums eyes widen as he looks at the pretty girl on his screen. he smiles at her expression of pure happiness.

"lets meet!" he exclaims.

"right now?"

"sure. why not?"

"come over then." she smiles.

"alright, where do you live?"

"*insert an adress blahh*"

"that only like a few streets away from me, i'll be right over!"

calum hangs up before rushing to put his shoes on. he quickly runs out the door to his car. hes smiling like a little boy on christmas day who can't wait to open his presents. which in a way, he will be opening a present tonight.

angie is screaming and jumping up and down while the joy shes feeling is overwhelming. she texts georgia who is almost just as happy as angie and tells her to use protection. angie responds back to explain that they are just friends and that its not gonna happen, even though she wishes it would. little does she know, it will very much be happening.


	13. 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is moving kinda fast, but thats only because im trying to get to the like "main point" of the story in a way. i just wanna get to the juicy stuff and all of this beginning stuff is just like leading up to it. and this chapter is important, but if you arent comfortable with sexual stuff/smut i wouldnt recommend this chapter. i also wouldnt recommend this book because eventually most of this book is going to be that stuff. if you dont want to read it thats fine, just it would be better if you did. soo yea. also chapter titles that start and end with * are gonna have some spicy things happening that i feel the need to tell you......

calum pulls up to her house and starts to wipe his hands on his sweatpants, as he was just laying in bed less than ten minutes ago. He never thought that he would be meeting Angie. his angie. or what he hopes could become, his angie.

angie waits anxiously for the maori boy to pull up to her house. shes still in the same outfit she was in for the facetime, just now the skirt is pulled up just a tad bit higher showing off even more of her smooth tan skin. angie was glad that she chose to shave before her facetime call. she is nervously pacing around her living room waiting for him to knock on her door.

calum walks up to the door and takes a deep breath before taking a closed fist and knocking on the door three times. he hears a small patter of feet rushing to the door and the next thing he knows, hes engulfed in a hug from the 5'4 girl. hes taken back slightly as he stumbles backward a little bit before catching himself and taking his arms and putting them around her.

"you smell so good." she mumbles into his shirt.

he chuckles as he looks down at the girl engulfed in his arms.

"thank you, you look even better in person." angie blushes at this statement and quickly pulls her face away from his chest and shakes her head no. she pulls her body off of calum and points to the door.

"come inside." she whispers so softly that if he wasn't so intrigued with her, he wouldn't of heard it.

calum nods his head and starts to follow her to the door.

angie is really nervous. she starts to feel self-conscious in her see-through shirt and hiked up skirt. she looks down as her hair covers her cheeks to hide the blush slowly coming into her face. 

calum, on the other hand, is ecstatic. he cannot believe that he is there with this gorgeous girl that he has been crushing on for many months now. and just to think that she lived less than five minutes away? this whole time both of them thought they were thousands of miles apart, just to end up basically next door.

when they get inside angies small but cozy house, calum takes some time to look around as he takes off his shoes. his eyes immediately go to the photos lined up on the wall to the side of him. many of which are full of photos of angie with georgia and her family. calum hopes that someday, photos of him could be added upon that wall.

angie looks at calum in wonder, seeing that he is distracted by the photos in front of him. she sees his flaws but, being who she is, she overlooks them and sees him for his caring personality and adorable face. his tanned skin looking even tanner compared to her pale colored walls in the entryway of the home.

she smiles as she continues to stare and the golden beauty in front of him.

"what are you smiling at?" calum questions as he finally looks away from the photos.

"eh, nothing interesting. just this really cute guy standing in my home."

a blush grows on calums cheeks as he hears this.

"stop it, you know thats not true. you are just being nice."

"being nice? im being truthful." angie states as she slowly gets closer to the nervous boy.

angie likes to be in control, but in bed... thats a totally different story. calum of course, doesnt know this. so being the shy boy he is, he looks down.

angie stares him right in the eye as she lifts his head a little to meet her eyes. she stands on her tiptoes and hovers right over his lips.  
"come with me." she whispers before slowly backing away and turning around. 

all calum does in this situation is stare with his mouth agape. he soon follows the girl into a larger room, which hold a couch and a tv. angie pats the seat next to her and calum obeys, while still staring at the girl.

angie sees what she just did to the poor boy and she giggles and she goes through the many movie options.

"i figured we could just watch a movie or something, is that alright?"

"o-of course!" calum tries to shake off his nerves but nothing seems to be working.

"what would you like to watch?"

"anything is fi-fine."

"you sound a little nervous, are you good?"

angie looks at him with a little smirk on her face, and that smirk is what pulls calum out of his little state and into who he can be.

"of course i am babygirl, what would there be for me to be nervous about?" calums hand makes his way to her thigh and he slowly slides up. angies breath hikes up. she freezes and tenses. she stare at him in shock, not knowing where this side of him just came from. right before he reaches the bottom of her skirt, he pulls his hand away. this leaves angie flustered and red-faced.

"o-okay." she whispers before clicking the first movie she sees, which happens to be birdbox. neither calum nor angie have seen this movie so they are both interested at first but as it goes on, calum starts to get more interested in the girl beside him.

calum fake yawns and puts an arm around her, which makes angie giggle but lean into his touch anyway. calum smiles as he rubs his hand up and down her arm, he still cant believe that this girl is in front of him.

after they get about an hour into the movie, angie seems really focused and into what is happening while calum is focused on her. he slowly drags his finger down her arm which causes goosebumps to rise on her. his other hand does that same while going up her thigh. he feels angie scoot closer to him, wanting to feel his touch. his calloused fingers feeling good on her skin. his hand that was on her thigh, slowly moves up under her skirt. when he reaches her panties, he feels the lace that makes his friend pop up. he slowly, very slowly starts to rub her above her underwear. she lets out a low moan as he starts to kiss up and down her neck.

angies focus is no longer on the movie, but on calum and how he is making her so wound up while hardly doing anything. her breath becomes jagged as he runs his hand beneath her panties.

"lets take this to the bedroom?" she looks at him, eyes filling with lust.

in response to her question, calum picks her up and carries her around his waist down the hallway while following her instructions to get to the room they are looking for.

when they get there he closes the door, even though no one is going to walk in on them because of the fact that angie lived alone in her small apartment.

calum quickly collides his lips with hers and they soon find a rhythm. angie lets out a low moan which makes calums bulge the slightest bit bigger.   
soon enough angie is tugging at the bottom of calums shirt for it to be taken off. calum obliges and throws it somewhere in the lowly lit room.   
calum soon does the same to angie's shirt, which leads to him nearly drooling over her body. she still has her bra and skirt on but from what calum sees, she's perfect.

"you are absolutely the most gorgeous thing i've seen." calum smiles softly at her.   
"thank you." a slight blush grows onto angie's face as she looks down. calum then takes two fingers and pushes her chin up.   
"don't look away from me princess." he growls low.   
"okay... daddy." angie says shyly, as she knows this is a turn-on for the maori boy.   
"fuck angie." calum slams his lips onto hers while bringing his hand down to her skirt.   
he pushes angie flat onto the bed and kneels down to be even with her most precious area.

he lifts her butt off the bed while pulling down the black skirt. he then sees the lace panties in the light and nearly drools at the sight. he looks up at her with lust filled eyes to see her staring at him with her mouth slightly open practically begging to be fucked.

he takes his hands and rubs them up and down the inside of her thighs, without getting too close to the area she needs him most. high-pitched whines soon leave angie's throat making him lick his way from her knee up to he panties before taking them with her teeth and pulling them down slowly.

"pl-please." she begs.

with this being said, calum blows lightly on her sensitive area making her gasp to the cool feeling.

he then takes his tongue and licks a strip from the bottom to the top of her opening. he then takes his first two fingers and puts them up to her mouth. angie gets the message and sucks ok then while getting them with as much saliva as she can.

calum takes his now wet fingers out of her mouth and to her opening. he pushes one in making a moan come from the girls mouth. he starts to move his finger, making angie fill with bliss. she wants more of his touch, she starts moving up and down his finger, wish earns a slap to the inside of her thigh. she stops what she was doing and then another finger was added making her moan some more.   
calum moves his fingers up and down, soon he starts scissoring them, making angie's back arch as she loves the feeling.   
"please daddy, want your cock." she gets out between breaths.  
calums eyes widen at this, he never thought those words would be coming out of this girls mouth.   
"where do you want my cock baby?" he asks with a look on his face letting angie knows she most likely won't be walking tomorrow.   
"in me daddy. please. need you now." she chokes out.   
calum takes his fingers out and puts them in his mouth, licking the slight juices of her off of them.   
he then takes a condom from his wallet that's in his pants, while watching angie as she is laying there missing his touch. he takes it and rolls it on before asking for some lube.   
"we don't need any." she says looking up at him with her blue eyes.   
"are you sure?"  
"daddy, would i ever lie to you?"  
"i sure would hope not babygirl." he growls.   
calum then aligns himself with her entrance before slowly entering himself inside her. he then stays still for a few moments before angie tells him to move.   
he starts off slow, and watches angie's facial expressions so he knows he isn't hurting her.   
"more please." angie demands with a rough voice.   
with this being said, calum slams himself into her making a gasp escape angie's mouth. she's soon a moaning mess under him as he repeatedly hits her where it feels the best.   
"babygirl, i want you to ride me."  
"okay daddy."  
calum pulls himself out of her and lays himself onto the bed, angie climbs on top of him and aligns herself with him. she then slowly sinks down until he is filling her entirely.   
"daddy you feel so good."  
"you do too babygirl."   
angie begins to move up and down until she finds a rhythm and starts bouncing quickly. this leaves it to be calums turn to be a moaning mess under angie. he loves the sight of her chest bouncing up and down and the way she throws her head back to moan at the feeling of him inside of her.   
"i-i'm close." angie whines loudly.   
"me too baby."  
it's very visible angie is gonna let go any second, she start to get sloppy with her movements and soon she throws her head onto his chest as she releases. she's breathing heavily, but calum hasn't reached his climax yet. so he grabs her hips and slams them up and down on him as he starts to fuck her as well. she starts moaning again but this time it's calums turn to be the mess.   
"ba-baby, i'm gon-gonna cum. oh-oh my god!"  
he releases into the condom and continues moving her hips up and down as he moves though his high.   
once he finishes angie climbs off of him and lays beside him. he takes off the condom and ties it before throwing it in the trash beside him.   
"this may be weird timing and we haven't gone on a date, unless you wanna count this as a date, which i don't know if this is but i mean it could be. anyway, would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
"of course!" angie smiles at the boy before cuddling into him.   
calum smiles wide as they fall asleep to the sound of breathing and heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter is a little rough and i understand that. it's not the best written or anything. but most of this was written late at night and on my phone and other parts were written on my computer... so there's parts that might be differently written in way to others. next time it will be in someone's point of view so then it will be better. (most likely angie's) anyway i hope you enjoyed this and that you don't hate it too much :) the next chapter should be up soon. so also look out for some up coming drama cause jake is a bitch tbh


	14. 1.3

@bbgangie:  
(insert photo of a guy and girl in bed)

calumhood, lovesgigi and 764,729 others like this.

"last night was amazing bb!"

@user1: holy fucking shit

@user2: mom and dad?

@lovesgigi: damndamndamn bestie get someee

@user3: nonoNO

@user4: ummm, what??

@lukehemmings: holycraP

@lovesgigi: @lukehemmings i see you changed your username...

@lukehemmings: @lovesgigi i did

@bbgangie: @lovesgigi oh shit girlll

@bbgangie: @lukehemmings ur a dork

@calumhood: babe, you are PERFECT

@bbgangie: nonono thats u ! @calumhood

@simmerjake: ummm, i believe thats suppose to be me?


	15. 1.4

@calumhood:  
(insert photo of a girl in bed)

bbgangie, lovesgigi and 875,736 others like this.

"my heart belongs to you bb!"

@user1: oh my gOD

@user2: holyshitholyshit

@lovesgigi: you better not hurt her......

@calumhood: @lovesgigi i dont plan to

@bbgangie: how are you so amazing?

@calumhood: @bbgangie i believe you got us mixed up

@user3: are you guys dating now?

@lukehemmings: #cangie

@michaelclifford: #cangie

@ashtonirwin: #cangie

@calumhood: @lukehemmings @michaelclifford @ashtonirwin #cangie (also why are yall changing your names lmao)


	16. 1.5

@simmerjake:

637,874 people like this.

"im about to rock your world"

@user1: hey daddy, rock my world

@user2: if looks could kill 😨

@user3: @user2 @calumhood would be dead...

@user4: @bbgangie i ship this #jangie

@user5: @user4 um no

@simmerjake: @user4 fucking agreed

@bbgangie: umm no

@simmerjake: @bbgangie babe i know you want me

@bbgangie: from the way she was moaning my name last night, i dont think so - calum

@simmerjake: @bbgangie fuck off bud

@user6: i live for this drama @bbgangie

@ashtonirwin: i dont believe that this is good entertainment @user6 this is some dumbass ruining peoples reputations

@simmerjake: what reputation? @ashtonirwin


	17. 1.6

@bbgangie:  
(insert photo of a girls neck with hickeys)

calumhood, lovesgigi and 835,894 others like this.

"marked up 🤤"

@user1: ... tea

@user2: omgod

@lovesgigi: @calumhood ......... broooo

@lukehemmings: @calumhood dude, was this you?

@simmerjake: woahwoah now daddy didnt do this to you, now has he?

@ashtonirwin: @simmerjake back the fuck up dude?

@bbgangie: @lovesgigi omg

@bbgangie: @lukehemmings yes luke it was 🤦♀️

@calumhood: baby, thats all mine 😊

@bbgangie: @calumhood sure as hell is!

@michaelclifford: @simmerjake ur an asshat


	18. 1.7

lovesgigi:  
(insert photo of girl in a long black dress)  
lukehemmings, bbgangie and 474,825 others like this 

"night out!"

user1: dang!  
user2: you are so pretty!  
bbgangie: yess girl! party time!!  
user3: you look amazing 😍  
lukehemmings: wish i could go out with you 😬  
lovesgigi: @bbgangie yessss!! 🎉  
lovesgigi: @lukehemmings me too 😪


	19. 1.8

bbgangie: hey luke!  
lukehemmings: hey angie..  
bbgangie: are you not happy to be messaging me?  
lukehemmings: no, it's just that i wish georgia was messaging me instead, ya know?  
bbgangie: uh sure. anyway about georgia, want to like meet up with her tonight?  
lukehemmings: what?  
bbgangie: you live in australia right?  
lukehemmings: i mean, yes?  
bbgangie: so does georgia, and if you live anywhere close to calum... you can meet up with her.   
lukehemmings: no fucking way!  
bbgangie: yes fucking way!  
bbgangie: i want to surprise her, it's her birthday tomorrow.   
lukehemmings: no way dude  
bbgangie: so you don't want to meet her?  
lukehemmings: no i do!  
lukehemmings: when and where?  
bbgangie: zhivago at 10, when it opens.   
lukehemmings: i'll be there.   
bbgangie: wait, bring calum with you!  
lukehemmings: sure thing ;)


	20. 1.9

bbgangie:  
(insert photo of a mirror pic with a cute black outfit)  
calumhood, lovesgigi and 863,426 others like this 

"night out for my girls bday 🤪"

user1: u are so hot 😅  
user2: who?  
lovesgigi: girllll, can't wait!!!  
lukehemmings: @lovesgigi me neither...  
lovesgigi: @lukehemmings what?  
bbgangie: @lovesgigi @lukehemmings ... 😉  
user3: oooo girl!!  
calumhood: my girl be looking hot as fuck 🤤  
calumhood: can't believe that's all mine !   
bbgangie: @calumhood well believe it baby 😘  
simmerjake: fuckkkkk


	21. 2.0

looking into the mirror as i finish off my makeup, i see georgia walk into my room.   
"how the hell did you get in here?" i laugh, it doesn't matter to me how she got in. she's my best friend.   
"you left your door unlocked dumbass." shoot. i always forget to do that.   
"oh." i turn my body around to actually look at her. i stand up to give her a hug. "you look absolutely gorgeous!"  
"thank you, luke helped me pick out the outfit."   
"you guys would be so cute together!"  
"he was acting really strange when we were facetiming though. like he wouldn't have the camera on him and he was sounding rushed."  
"hm, weird." i smile knowing that she has no clue. "anyway, want your first gift?"  
"first gift?"  
"yes, as in more than one."   
"yeah, sure!" she's smiling so wide i'm surprised her face isn't breaking.   
i give her a little box with gold and silver wrapping paper on it. she slowly tears off the wrapping paper to see a black box. she gives me a look because she's guessing what's in it. she then opens the box to see four tickets to an all time low concert.   
"holy fucking shit! no way!" she gives me a huge hug, which i gladly return.   
giggling, i respond, "yes way! it's your favorite band..."  
"but why four tickets?"   
"that's the second part!"  
looking at georgia, i see that she's confused. i laugh at her and go back to finishing my makeup.

—

"wait here." i tell georgia as i stand up from our table.   
"alright?" she questions me but i'm walking away already to explain.   
i walk closer to the door and i look around to see who's all in the building. i don't see calum yet, so i know they aren't here. i look at my phone to see if luke has messaged me, but with seeing he hasn't i look at my instagram. as i'm scrolling through, i notice i have a new dm. i look to see who it's from and when i notice it's from jake, i roll my eyes. i open the message anyway.

simmerjake: you look so hot in that outfit baby 🤤

i roll my eyes before responding to the message anyway.

bbgangie: hey bud, let's not do that.   
simmerjake: i just want a piece of that ass tho  
bbgangie: and you wonder why you're single...

i see that he responded but i don't open it. i look up from my screen just in time to see luke and calum walk through the door. i see that luke sees me but calum doesn't. so as luke's dragging calum my way, i listen to their conversation as they get closer.

"why in the hell are we here? why do you even have a present?"calum complains as he follows luke like a lost puppy. "why aren't you answering my questions? i've asked you like a million times!"  
"do you ever shut up?" luke snaps back at him.   
"no, now explain!" calum stops walking, he still doesn't see me, which surprises me considering i'm right in front of him.   
"okay, i'll explain." luke says to him.   
"really? yay!" calum smiles and i almost aw at how cute he looks, but i cannot as he is then shoved into me.   
"oh my god! i'm so sor- oh my god! angie!" calum looks at me and gives me a huge hug.   
"hey cal!" i say back with a laugh. "come on guys. follow me."   
i take calums hand and they follow me over to where georgia is sitting. she's there staring at her phone looking really bored.   
"okay wait here for a minute, i'm going to cover her eyes." i walk over to angie and stand right beside her.   
"i'm gonna cover your eyes really quick, is that okay?" she gives me a confused look before nodding.   
i then cover her eyes and tell luke and calum to come over here with a head nod. i then nod to the seat across from georgia to get luke to sit there. he quickly obliges and sits down.   
"one, two, three!" i count down before taking my hands off her eyes. when she opens the herself, she screams.   
"angie! that's luke fucking hemmings sitting in front of me!" she turns around with a surprised look on her face.   
"i know! and look over there," i point to calum. "he's a hottie as well!"  
"okay angie, we all get it. you and calum have hot kinky sex. shut up and let me have my moment!" georgia laughs as my face, along with calums, turns red.   
she then stands up and goes over to luke who stands up as well. she gives him a really big hug and when she pulls away she sees the gift that was brought along with him.   
"is that for me?" she asks while pointing to it.   
"yes! it is." luke says handing it over. "i hope you like it, my mom helped me pick it out."   
"aw that's so cute! and i'm sure i'll like whatever you give me." she says with a wink.   
she then opens the present to see a little silver necklace with two connected hearts in the middle of it.   
"oh my god, this is so pretty! i love it so much, thank you luke." she gushes with a smile. "can you help me put it on?"  
"i mean i can try but you might want angie to help you." luke laughs while taking it from her hands. he struggles to clip it but after a little while of standing there, he finally gets it.   
"wait angie, was this my other gift?" she asks me while tilting her head to the side a little.   
"yeah, it was." i say with a smile.   
"thank you, this was honestly the best birthday present ever!" she says giving me a big hug.   
"hey you are 22, that deserves to be celebrated!" i smile at her. she smiles back before taking likes hand.  
"wanna dance?" she asks him.   
"i'm really bad but since it's your birthday tomorrow, i can try. just for you." he says smiling at her before she drags him away from us into the large crowd of people dancing.   
i sit down at the table and calum does the same, sitting next to me.   
"so what's the princess doing tonight after this?" he asks with a smug look on his face.   
"i'm not sure, probably gonna go home and sleep. georgia is most definitely going home with luke tonight so im just happy i won't have to deal with her and her hangover." i laugh as i look at my boyfriend. boyfriend. that's such a weird thing to say about someone who you've only hung out with once. but i know he's the one for me. no matter what happens it will always be him.   
"sounds like you're living the dream over there." he laughs. "want to come to my place? we can cuddle and watch movies... make out if you want too."  
"i'd love to!"   
"great." he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.   
i look around the room as we sit there without talking. i then see the devil himself from across the room. he smirks when he notices me looking at him and slowly makes his way over here.   
"cal... babe, you know that jake guy?"   
"yes, i know the little fucker. why?"   
"well uh, he's walking over here." i say, my voice an octave or two higher than normal.   
"oh my god. just like act really affectionate towards me. i wanna piss him off a bit." calum says.   
"oh my god calum, okay. if you say so." i mentally face plant on how stupid my boyfriend is. but i do as he says and move to sit on his lap. just as i get situated, jake is at the table.   
"well if it isn't little miss perfect in the flesh!" jake says, in a sarcastic tone. i don't understand why he said it that way but i soon figure it out.   
"leave her alone jake." calum says his grip on my waist becoming tighter.   
"i wasn't talking about my little princess over here. i was talking about you." jake laughs as he takes a seat.   
"jake, just go. no one invited you over here." i say as i move around on calums lap, making him groan and tell me to stop moving. which of course, i don't listen to him.   
"well i invited myself over here baby, can't you see that? i came here to get something and i intend to leave with it." he says as he leans into his arm, which is propped against the table.   
"well you aren't gonna leave here with me. sorry buddy." i tell him as i move once more against calum. i soon fell his hard-on against my thigh. i smirk as i push my butt back against him. i feel him breath in and hold it to keep himself from making any noise. i smirk at this.   
"that's too bad. i could fill you much better than this dipshit over here." he says while smirking. at this calum takes his hand and rubs it up and down the inside of my thighs. i feel goosebumps on my arms and legs.   
"i doubt that." calum says while laughing.   
"yeah? well my dick is 14 inches long." jake says with a smirk.   
"you do realize how stupid you sound right now?" i say as calum puts his hand on the outside of my lace panties.   
i spread my legs a little to give him for room.   
"i don't sound stupid. i sound practical." jake says while looking at my cleavage. when calum notices this he quickly goes to the inside of my panties and sticks one of his fingers inside of me. i bite my tongue to hold back a moan.   
"baby, let those pretty noises slip out. let him know who owns you." calum whispers into my ear.   
"yes daddy." i say as my breathing quickens along with his finger.   
"stop staring at her chest." calum practically growls at him. he puts another finger in and goes in and out slowly, his thumb gliding over my clit every once in a while making me moan quietly.   
"what are you doing to her?" jake asks as he sees me lean back onto calums chest as a moan slips out of my mouth.   
"nothing of your concern. but if you need to know, pleasuring her more than you could." calum says with a sickly sweet smile.   
jake scoffs before standing up. "i'll get you one day angie. one day you will see that i'm so much better than calum hood."   
"well i'm glad he's gone." calum says while pulling his fingers out of me. i whine when he does this. "let's finish this at home, shall we?"   
"yes!" i say a little too fast.   
i get up and follow calum out of of the club and into his car. and if we are being honest, i couldn't wait to get to his house.


	22. 2.1

"babe, are you sure?"

"yes... daddy." i look at calum and with seeing his flushed face and clenched jaw, i giggle slightly.

"fine. we can stop for ice cream." he says with a sigh.

"yay!" i bounce in the seat of his car.

"are you sure you didn't drink any alcohol?" he asks me with a laugh.

"yes, i'm sure. but did you?" i ask back, looking at him with wide eyes.

"well i sure hope not since i'm driving and i've got a pretty girl in my passenger seat." he says with a smile, quickly glancing at me and then back to the road.

i smile happily as i look out the window and after a few minutes of the radio filling up the comfortable silence, i feel a hand rest on my inner thigh. i sigh with content as i put my hand over his and then go back to watching the lights from the buildings as we pass. soon enough, we reach the ice cream shop. as soon as calum parks the car i'm already jumping out. calum laughs as he sees me running into the small chilly building.

"hurry up!" i call from the door. i hold it open for a younger couple as i wait for him to reach me. when he finally gets to the door, i grab his hand and pull him inside.

"i want mint chocolate chip! can you please go order for me?" i ask with a small pout.

"of course princess, come or dish?" he asks with a smile.

"cone please."

calum walks up to the person at the counter to tell them the order. i then go sit down at a little table. i watch him as i wait, i look at the way he stands with his arms crossed and his hair falling softly on his forehead. i see the way he looks back at me every once in a while like hes scared of losing me.

he soon is walking up to me, smiling wide as he holds my cone in his hand. he gives it to me and sits across from me as he takes a lick from his own.

"thank you." i smile at him before licking my own.

"no problem princess." he looks up to see me licking my ice cream while looking up at him. he groans as he stares. he then stands up and motions for me to do the same.

"what about my ice cream?" i stand up and follow him to the door.

"eat it in the car." he says bluntly as he throws his in the trash.

"calum, what's wrong?" i ask as he drags me to the car.

"that's not my name." he practically growls once we get in the vehicle.

"w-what?" i say as cower back a little. calum smirks at this.

"calum, you called me calum." he says looking me dead in the eyes.

"but that is your name?" i say but it comes out as a question.

"but babygirl, it isn't." he purrs as he drags his finger up my thigh. goosebumps rise and i clench my legs together.

"o-okay daddy." i say quickly. i finally break eye contact with him and look forward. he takes his finger off my thigh and put the car into drive. i let go of a breath i didn't know i was holding.

i look at calum to see a clenched jaw and a slight bulge. i smirk knowing i was the cause of that, and i decide to tease him a little.

"daddy," i whisper, leaning over to get closer to his ear. "i need your help."

his grip on the steering wheel tightens and his knuckles start to turn white, "with what baby?"

"you turned me on," i say as put my hand on his thigh, close to his bulge but not touching it. "you have to finish what you started."

i lightly nibble on his earlobe. hes holding back a moan, and i see him start to get more frustrated.

"is that so?" he asks with a fake surprise.

"yes daddy, it very much is so." i whisper with a pout.

"well, daddy would love to help you when we get to his house."

"but daddy, i want it now!" i whine loudly, sitting back in my seat with a huff.

"was that an attitude?" he asks me with a look in his eyes.

"no daddy." i say looking at him.

"i think it was and bad girls give attitudes," he says quickly glancing at me. "and you know what bad girls get?"

"no, what do they get?" my voice comes out an octave higher than normal.

"they get spankings." he says, his voice going deeper than usual, which i found to be very attractive. he looks at me since we are at a red light. my reaction was probably the one he was looking for but without letting him know, the thought of that turned me on even more than i already was.

"oh?" my voice comes out shaky and suddenly a look of concern takes over his face.

"we don't have to do anything you do want to do or feel comfortable with baby. im sorry. its just i like being dominant and it just kinda takes over sometimes." he says as he takes right hand off the wheel to hold mine.

i look at him with a small smile "its okay, i like it."

"are you sure?"

"of course i am cal!"

"alright." he looks at me and the grip on my hand tightens.

we finally pull up to his house and he quickly gets out and comes to my side to open my door for me.

"thank you, such a gentleman!" i say with a small laugh.

"anything for the princess." he smiles at me before putting his hand around my waist and guiding me towards the door.

when we get inside, i take off my shoes and jacket by the door. i hang it on the hook and then i turn to see calum already staring at me.

"what?" i say with a small laugh.

"nothing, just looking at how beautiful you are."

"oh? is that so?" i say while slowly walking over to him.

"yes baby, very much so."

i smile at the man in front of me and i put my arms around his neck.

"how about those spankings?" he whispers in my ear as he puts his hands on my butt.

"okay daddy." i say as i look down.

he takes his hands off my waist and grab my hand to drag me over to the couch. he sits down and i stand awkwardly in front of him.

"take off your dress and panties baby." he looks me up and down and i nod as i do as he says.

"now come here and bend over my legs." he says with a small smirk. i do as told and i feel the roughness of his jeans against my stomach. "now, i want you to count after each one. got that?"

"yes daddy." i say as i push my butt up in the air a little higher.

"slow down kitten." he says as he pushes my butt back down. "now, you are gonna get ten, okay?"

"okay." i look at the ground and then i suddenly feel a hand come in contact with my bottom. i let out a small squeak before gripping the couch with my hands.   
"okay wait stop, give me a second." i say sitting up.   
"are you okay?" he looks at me worried.   
"i'm... fine." i look at him with a small smile. "i kinda liked it. i just didn't know what to expect."   
"oh, okay!" calum says, maybe a little too excited.   
i bend back over his thighs. "i'm ready."  
his hand then comes into contact again and i let out another squeak. "two."  
and then another one comes and i let out a low moan. "three."  
and another. "four."  
and another. "five."  
and then another. "s-six."  
it keeps going until we reach the tenth one. calum starts to rub my now red and sensitive bottom and he kisses my shoulder. i then sit up to look at him and i hiss at the pain i got from putting pressure on it.   
"are you good baby?" calum asks me, making sure that i'm not in too much pain.   
"i'm great!" i say turning towards him. i'm still only in my bra and i notice that calum has a not so little issue.   
i smirk as i start to move my hips on him a little. i feel his grip on me tighten and he lets out a small moan. with this sound coming out of his mouth, i forget about the pain on my bottom and i put all my focus of pleasuring my boyfriend.   
i start to kiss his chin and then down to his collarbone. i then start to suck on the skin, leaving a mark. i blow on the bruised skin and go up and kiss his lips.   
"let's go into the bedroom." he whispers in my ear after he pulls away.   
"okay." i respond and as i start to stand up, i feel him grab my waist and stand up while holding me. he then carries me all the way to his room while kissing me, before throwing me down on the bed.   
"this has to go." he says as he unclips my bra.   
"all that has to go," i say while pointing to his shirt and pants. "i'm not going to be the only one naked. what's the fun in that?"   
calum laughs as he pulls off his shirt. i stare at him and take in his gorgeous body as he works on unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants.   
he then starts to kiss down my body, starting at my lips. he kisses down my chest. taking his time kissing each one of my breasts. goosebumps rise as he kisses over the sensitive skin. he then starts kissing down my stomach and then as he starts to reach the area that i need him the most, he goes down to my knees and starts kissing up my thighs. i groan as he kisses the inside of my thighs, my thighs clench around his head and he gently slaps my outer thigh.   
"be still." he demands as he kisses my heat. i bite my tongue to hold back a moan.   
he slowly starts to lick the whole length of it before he takes three of his fingers and puts them in front of my mouth for me to suck. i suck on them until they are moist enough and then he takes them out and goes back down.   
he takes his pointer finger and slowly moves it in. once it's all the way in he sits there for a minute not doing anything.   
i start to bounce my body up and down on his finger, trying to get some sort of feeling.   
"no princess. don't move." he puts a hand on my stomach and pushes me down.   
"please daddy, i want more." i say as try to move around.   
"okay princess, only because you asked nicely." calum says as he puts another finger in and starts to move them. he does this for a couple minutes before i ask for another one.   
he slides another one in and starts to curl them.   
"ca-calum, oh my god. i'm so close." with that he stops and pulls his fingers out.   
"why'd you stop?" i whine while sitting up.   
"two reasons. one, you still haven't gotten me princess. and two, calum? is that my name?"   
"no. sorry daddy." i say while biting my lip.   
"good girl." he says as he takes out a condom and some lube from his drawer.   
he opens it with his teeth and rolls it on. and then he takes the lube and covers the condom with it.   
"ready babygirl?" he asks me.   
"yes daddy." and with that, he slams into me and i moan leaning back onto the bed.   
"daddy, please. so good" i say while arching my back. he starts to thrust harder and harder, if that's even possible at this point. i'm in pure bliss as he starts to hit me in the right spots.   
"wanna ride me babygirl?"   
"yes daddy!" i nod my head as i sit up so he can lay down. as soon as he lays down i quickly get on top of him and i grab his length to put in me. i the slide myself down till he's all the way in, i take a minute before i start bouncing up and down. calum grabs my hips and helps me move faster.   
i'm quickly reaching my climax as i start to get sloppy, so calum starts to thrust up to help keep up the speed.   
"daddy, i'm gon-gon, oh my god. daddy!" i finally reach the long awaited climax and calum soon comes after.   
he takes me off of him and lays me on the bed before taking off the condom and tying it to throw into the trash. he comes and lays beside me before wrapping his arm around me to pull me into his chest.   
"that was amazing babygirl. you are amazing." he says before kissing my forehead.   
i sleepily nod in agreement before wrapping my arms around him and falling into a peaceful slumber while laying next to the man of my dreams.


	23. 2.2

bbgangie

hi yall. this photo was flagged so imagine a butt with a hand mark on it, thanks! and sorry :)

calumhood, simmerjake and 762,526 others like this.   
"leave ur mark ;)"

user1: omgomgomg  
user2: slut 🤢  
lovesgigi: baby omg!!! that's one hell of a mark 😩  
user3: #cangie bitches  
simmerjake: i could do better.   
ashtonirwin: could you? @simmerjake   
simmerjake: wouldn't you like to know. @ashtonirwin   
bbgangie: @lovesgigi yesyesyes it is!!  
bbgangie: @ashtonirwin @simmerjake i ship it!! #jashton  
calumhood: all mine bbg. all mine.   
bbgangie: damn right. @calumhood


	24. 2.3

bbgangie  
(a girl in bed with pink underwear on)

calumhood, ashtonirwin and 625,927 others like this.   
"lazy kinda day 🤪"

user1: tummy 😍  
user2: ooo baby 💕  
lovesgigi: damndamn  
user3: how are you so perfect?  
calumhood: yes baBY YES 😍♥️  
user4: @calumhood is what we all look for in someone omg  
bbgangie: @lovesgigi ily bb  
bbgangie: @calumhood ur my fave omg 💓  
calumhood: ❤️💓  
simmerjake: okayokay i see you 👀


	25. 2.4

simmerjake: can we talk?  
ashtonirwin: about what?   
simmerjake: i just need to get some things off my chest that has been bothering me for a while   
ashtonirwin: you've been rude to my friends but you expect me to let you rant to me about your problems??  
simmerjake: well no... but you are the only person i can think of to talk to about this.   
ashtonirwin: what do you mean?  
simmerjake: you are gay right?  
ashtonirwin: yessir. 100% dick over vag any day man.   
ashtonirwin: why? you wanna blowjob?  
simmerjake: not exactly  
simmerjake: i just wanna talk to you about sexualities.   
ashtonirwin: oh. why?  
simmerjake: idk.  
simmerjake: i'm just starting to question mine ig.   
ashtonirwin: that makes sense.   
ashtonirwin: everyone goes through this every once in a while. most people go through a stage where they are questioning it.   
ashtonirwin: but you will figure it out. i know you will.   
simmerjake: thanks. but like how can i figure it out? i know literally nothing. like what all sexualities are there? i know of straight, gay, and lesbian. and i know i'm not a lesbian.   
ashtonirwin: have you been living under a rock?  
ashtonirwin: there are sooo many different things you could be.   
ashtonirwin: bi, pan, gay, demi, asexual, aromantic, panromantic. and plus there are more but we can get there when we need to.   
ashtonirwin: and NO. being pansexual or pan-romantic DOES NOT mean you are into pans.   
simmerjake: oh??? okay?? umm how do i know?  
ashtonirwin: you can experiment. that helps. or you can try to explain to me what you are into and i can help.   
simmerjake: well i still like girls. but like i also like guys.   
ashtonirwin: well you could be bi. that's an option. but you could also be a different sexuality. i'd say just experiment. that's really all you can do. i can't exactly help you. but i can help teach you about it.   
simmerjake: thank you. that means a lot to me.   
ashtonirwin: i mean, anytime.   
simmerjake: do you think my neighbor would let me kiss him?  
ashtonirwin: uhhh probs not??  
ashtonirwin: jake?  
ashtonirwin: hello??  
ashtonirwin: jake i stg if you are actually kissing your neighbor.   
ashtonirwin: jake wtf  
simmerjake: he punched me.   
ashtonirwin: who? your neighbor?  
simmerjake: well he's not just my neighbor. he's my gay neighbor.   
simmerjake: and now my nose is bleeding and i only kissed him for 0.2 seconds but those 0.2 seconds were the best 0.2 seconds of my life.   
ashtonirwin: happy for you???  
simmerjake: men are great. i bet dick is great. i wanna ride a dick.   
ashtonirwin: tmi moment right there  
simmerjake: sorry. anywho.   
ashtonirwin: so um. do you still like girls?  
simmerjake: i mean a little. not as much a men tho.   
ashtonirwin: i take it that you are bi but like men more.   
simmerjake: thank you ashton. you really helped me.   
ashtonirwin: you are welcome?


	26. 2.5

simmerjake:  
(insert photo of matthew daddario)

bbgangie,ashtonirwin and 971,726 others like this post.   
"about a week ago i was having a very nice conversation with someone, who i now can call my friend, about sexualities. i've been struggling with my identity for a while now, i was clueless on anything to do with the lgbt community. i didn't understand what any of it meant. but now i know and now i'm going to share with you guys. i am coming out to all of you as a bisexual male and i hope all of you can help me though this and support me. thank you and keep being you! 🏳️🌈"

user1: the asshole has a heart! who knew???  
user2: yes!!! proud. very proud!!  
user3: dad? dad? you are into men?  
user4: bleh. gross.   
bbgangie: i'm proud of you! @ashtonirwin you got a chance now 😉  
ashtonirwin: good job coming out!   
ashtonirwin: @bbgangie shut up 🙄  
simmerjake: @bbgangie thank you for not hating me ♥️  
simmerjake: @bbgangie @ashtonirwin i'll take my chances.   
ashtonirwin: what?  
bbgangie: #jashton


	27. 2.6

simmerjake: hey angie...

bbgangie: oh hey jake

simmerjake: i just wanna apologize for my behavior towards you. you do not deserve that and i get that you are in a relationship with calum. i should respect you and that. so, im sorry. really.

bbgangie: wow. thank you jake. it means a lot.

simmerjake: yea, i just thought that i should apologize so i am able to ask you something

bbgangie: i mean you dont have to apologize for that just to ask me a question and you should apologize because you want to and because its right. not because you want to ask me a question.

simmerjake: right... i do mean it but i didnt know when or how so i just figured id do it now.

bbgangie: oh. um okay, whats your question?

simmerjake: i was wondering if maybe i could like ask ashton out?

bbgangie: like on a date?????????

simmerjake: well, yes. on a date...

bbgangie: honestly jake, i dont know why you are asking me but since you did im going to give you my honest answer and opinion.

simmerjake: uhh idk if i want it anymore.

bbgangie: my answer to your question is no. personally, i dont know ashton that well or anything. but ive talked to him before and he is best friends with my boyfriend. he is so sweet and genuinely one of the best people i know. i feel that you would be a dick to him at some point and break his heart. he doesnt derserve that. im sorry but its just how i feel about the situation.

bbgangie: i get that you apologized to show that you can be a good person and stuff but i dont think you are good enough for him. you are just gonna hurt him and break him down piece by piece. its what people like you do. sorry, but not gonna get my blessing.

simmerjake: um wow okay. sorry to bother you i guess.

\------

simmerjake: hey ashton!

ashtonirwin: oh hey jake! whats up?

simmerjake: oh not much. just you know, chilling. wbu?

ashtonirwin: honestly pretty much the same.

simmerjake: fun fun

ashtonirwin: did you need something? not that i mind you messaging me or anything, im just wondering.

simmerjake: um yea... i have a question i was wanting to ask you

ashtonirwin: oh! okay, ask awayyy

simmerjake: okay um i was wondering if youd like to go out sometime? like a date?

ashtonirwin: really? you wanna?

simmerjake: yea! of course i do!

ashtonirwin: well then yea, i would love to!

simmerjake: okay great! ill let you know the details when i figure it out!

ashtonirwin: okay! looking forward to it!


	28. 2.7

everyone in the small shop looks at me as the sound of one directions "what makes you beautiful" plays full volume from my phone. i look at the caller id to see that calum is calling me.   
"hey cal! what's up?" i answer with a smile on my face.   
"not much babe. i just have a question i was wanting to ask you."   
"oh? what is it then?" i ask, slightly confused and concerned.   
"i was wondering if you would maybe wanna go on a date with me tonight? i just realized we have never gone on a proper date and i wanna do that for you. it's what you deserve." the smile on my face grows even bigger as a small giggle escapes.   
"yes! of course, i would love to go on a date with you tonight."  
"good! so i was thinking that tonight at around six, i pick you up. we go to a cute little restaurant and then after that, we go to the beach and watch the sunset? sound good?"  
"sounds perfect."   
"good. well i'm gonna let you go finish what you are doing and let you get ready."   
"okay baby. bye!" i say before hanging up.   
a smile is now permanently painted onto my face for the rest of my shopping experience.   
—  
when i finally get home, i rush up to my room to start on my makeup and hair.   
i do a little simple natural glossy look with my makeup and i put little waves on my hair.   
i make sure i spend extra time on my eyelashes, as i want them to actually look good for once and not short and clumpy.   
once i am satisfied with all of that, i move onto the outfit.   
i pull out my cute lace yellow bralette and tan lace panties to match. i put those on before grabbing my high-waisted jeans and white low-cut blouse. i look at myself in the mirror and i think to myself that i look cute.

but that's no surprise, i always look cute.


	29. 2.8

bbgangie:  
(insert girl in the outfit explained last chapter)

calumhood, lukehemmings and 626,892 others like this.   
"date night ready 😋"

user1: cute!!!  
user2: wow wow i love you  
user3: you. look. perfect.   
calumhood: can't wait baby!!!!! 💕💕  
lovesgigi: @calumhood you best be treating her right or i'll kick your ass.   
calumhood: @lovesgigi trust me, i will.   
simmerjake: you look so good! message me how it goes!  
user4: since when did jake become such a nice person?????  
bbgangie: @calumhood me neither!! also i see you outside 👀  
bbgangie: @lovesgigi u got nothing to worry about boo 💋  
bbgangie: @simmerjake just because i forgave you doesn't make us best friends 😶


	30. 2.9

the doorbell goes off as im walking into the living room, i then start to run to the door and open it to be met with a smiling calum.

"you look absolutely gorgeous!" he exclaims as he looks me up and down.

i blush as i give him a hug, "stop it." 

"no, i will never stop telling you how gorgeous and amazing you are."

i just roll my eyes and ask if hes ready to go. when i hear a yes i close my door and follow him to his car. he opens the door for me and i giggle as i get in.

"are you excited? its our first official date of us being together!" he bounces slightly in his seat as he puts the car in drive.

"so excited babe," i say with a smile. "i can't wait to do all this with you!"

"me too." he looks at me while biting his lip and i can't help but feel all tingly inside. 

\--

we finally reach the small restaurant and i can't help but smile at how cute it is. "this is absolutely the cutest thing ive ever seen! how did you find this?"

"i looked up cutest places to eat near me and this came up." he says with the cutest little laugh.

"well, thank you. for taking me on this date." i say blushing.

"its nothing babe, i want to do all this for you. its what you deserve." he says genuinely while wrapping an arm around me as we walk into the building. i look up at him with a gentle smile and i kiss his shoulder, as he is a lot taller than me.

"hello, welcome to the pearl! just the two of you today?" the young hostess asks us as we reach the desk.

"yes, just us." calum smiles at her as she responds with follow me.

"is this table okay for you guys?" 

"yes, thank you." we both reply at the same time.

"okay great!" she hands us our menus before walking away.

"it's even better from the inside!" i say to calum as he opens his menu.

he looks up to glance around the room, "it really is, but it doesnt even begin to compare to the beautiful girl in front of me."

"stop!" i giggle as a blush grows on my face. i look down at the menu to look at their drink items.

"i think i'm going to get a diet coke, what about you?" i ask calum.

"i was thinking of just getting a water." he says looking at the food items.

i nod before looking at them myself. my eyes wander the page before they reach the lasagna. lasagna is a gift from heaven in my opinion and the fact that this cute little restaurant makes this makes it ten times better. 

i look up to see a man approaching our table.

"hi, my name is john and i will be your waiter for today. what can i start you guys with today?"

"i will just have a water and my beautiful girlfriend over here will have a diet coke." calum says to the man.

"okay great! i will be right back with those."

"thank you." we both mumble to him.

"you didn't have to order for me." i say while looking at him.

"i know but i wanted to." he smiles at me which makes me smile back as well.

"are you ready to order?" he asks.

"yeah, im guessing you are too?"

"yes, i will tell him when he gets back with our drinks."

we then sit and chat for a short amount of time over nothing before john comes back over with our drinks.

"thank you, we are also ready to order." calum says politely.

"oh yes, what can i get you lovely couple?"

"well i will have the fettuccini alfredo and she will have... wait, what will you have?"

"i will have the lasagna, please." i say with a small smile.

"you didn't tell me what you wanted." calum pouts once the waiter walks away.

"you never asked." i say before poking my tongue out at him.

he fake gasped while putting his hand on his chest. "i am seriously hurt."

"oh my god, you are such a baby." i say while jokingly rolling my eyes.

"no, you are just a bully." he lightly kicks me under the table and i laugh at his childish behavior.

i take a sip of my drink before looking around the room again. i take in all of the beautiful decorations and colors. i look over to my far right to see a large fish tank up against the wall and i see that it holds many fish and lobsters. i then look to my left and i see a window with a large outdoor dining area, with a beautiful view of the ocean. 

i then look in front of me to see calum staring at me. i blush before pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "what?" 

"nothing, i just cannot believe that i am lucky enough to have you in my life." he says with a wink.

"are you trying to flirt me into bed with you mr. hood?" i say flirtatiously while taking my finger and dragging it across his hand, "because it sure is working." 

i laugh at his reaction and then he just smirks, "good babygirl, i can't wait for it."

soon enough, our food comes out and we dig right in. its silence for a while considering we are both eating our delicious food. i break the silence to announce how good the food is.

"this is so good!" i say with a mouthful of sauce, cheese, and noodles.

"yes, i agree. absolutely some of the best i've ever had." he says and i look up to him as he says this before i burst out laughing.

"what?" he says confused.

"you have so much sauce on your cheek." i giggle while taking a napkin to wipe it off.

"oh, thanks babe." he grins at me before leaning over the table to kiss my cheek.

\--

as we reach the beach we see that the sun is starting to slowly set. we quickly find a bench to sit on and once we are on he puts his arm around my shoulders and i rest my head on his shoulder.

"thank you. for everything, it means a lot that you would do this for me." i say while moving my head a little to look at him.

"anything for you." he says with a smile.

i watch the sun till its almost completely down and then i turn to calum to tell him something i've been waiting to say all night.

"cal, i wanna tell you something." 

"what is it?" he asks, worry laced into his voice.

"i love you." i whisper while looking down.

"babygirl, i love you too." he grabs my chin and lifts it up so im looking at him.

"really?"

"yes, i love you so much."

i grin before leaning in and kissing him.

i couldn't think of a better way to end my night, or so i thought.


	31. 3.0

"cal," i moan as i tilt my head to the side. "can't you wait till we get home?"  
"but baby, you look so good."  
"but my ass is going numb from this bench and i would like to go to your house for the night."  
"okay baby, let's go."

\-- (skipping the car ride because nothing fucking happens????)

the door slams shut behind me as calum pushes our way into his small home. light kisses are pressed against my neck as i'm pushed against the wall. i tilt my head to the side to give him more room. a small moan leaves my lips and i feel calum push his groin harder against me. soon enough i'm being lifted up and carried into the bedroom.

"baby, you sure you wanna do this?"

"yes, i'm always sure with you." i say looking into his eyes before pushing my lips against his again. i'm then easily thrown onto the bed and calum leans over me to open the drawer next to his bed. he grabs out a condom and some lube before setting it on the bed beside me.

"are you one hundred percent sure?" he asks again, firmly setting his hands on my waist while looking into my eyes. 

"yes cal. don't worry." i say kissing his cheek. 

he smiles at me, lust and love clear in his eyes. 

"baby, can i- can i make love to you?" he asks shyly. "i don't wanna ruin the moment but i feel like i have to. like i need to. i love you and i want to show you."

"babe, i want you to show me the whole world. start here and make love to me." i say as i pull my shirt off slowly. 

he groans before he grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off of him, his arms flexing nicely in the process. 

he then brings his lips to mine and gives me a long slow kiss, as this is happening his hands come to the button of my shorts and slowly pulls them down to my knees. 

i then get up and break the kiss to push him down and pull his jeans all the way to his feet. 

i then pull of my shorts all the way and then i go and straddle him, his boner becoming more and more prominent. 

my hands run up and down his torso as i bend over to give him a quick kiss before i sit back up and pull off my bralette. 

he's quick to flip us over to send kisses down my chest, taking his time over each of my nipples. giving them each little kisses and licks. before slowly making his way down my stomach to the area i'm craving him most. a moan escapes my lips as i think about his tongue dipping inside of me.

before i know it, my panties and his boxers are off and hes kissing me again. as we are doing this he reaches for the lube and condom. he opens the condom without breaking the kiss before he pulls away to put it on. he rolls it on and then grabs the lube and lathers it on. he looks me in the eyes as if asking if im ready and i give him a short nod to let him know that yes, i am.

he lines himself up with my entrance and slowly pushes in. he waits a moment until i adjust to the feeling of him filling me up and i start to slowly move myself towards him to get him to move. 

he slowly starts thrusting as he leans down and presses a soft kiss to my lips before leaning his head against mine. he grabs my hands and places them above my head so he can help hold himself up, while still being connected to me in a way. 

the room is filled with loud moans and the sound of skin slapping skin and the sound of slow, sweet kisses. 

the perfect way to end a perfect day, making love with the man i love.


	32. 3.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay yo, i'm olivia, i'm an art person and not good at writing but we out here??? try to enjoy, sorry in advance. please follow my tumblr literallyluminescent.tumblr.com thanks but maybe don't idk i love you have a good day

*2 weeks later*

angie was kneeling on the ground in her bathroom, wiping her mouth.

"my gosh," she says, "what did i eat?"

she got up, knees a bit shaky, and stumbled to the bed. "cal? can you help me out a sec?"

he sat up slowly, wiping his eyes, "what is it? are you okay?" angie wobbled over to the bed and sat down, "i think i've got food poisoning, do you think we ate something bad?"

calum thought for a moment "i feel fine, maybe you've got a stomach bug?"

"yeah.." she said, but her mind was already wandering somewhere worse. it couldn't be, right? "i'm gonna run to the store really quick, i need some air. you want anything?"

"if you bring home eggs i'll make you breakfast and love you forever," he says with a smile. "you've got yourself a deal, mister," angie laughed, pulling on fresh clothes and brushing her hair.

angie grabs a tote bag and locks the door, starting the short walk towards the convenience store near calum's house.

the bell on the door dings as she opens it "good morning!" calls the woman behind the counter. angie is too absorbed in thought to respond to her. she beelines towards the pregnancy tests, hoping that taking one will put her at ease, maybe confirm that she's just a little sick.

apparently, she's too focused on her thoughts, as she runs into a solid form, dropping her pregnancy test on the ground. "i'm so sorry!" she says, scrambling to grab the test off of the ground. she popped up off the ground, "again i'm so- oh! luke?"

"so.." luke starts, "are we gonna discuss this, or am i gonna pretend i never saw this?"

"well- i- okay," angie takes a breath, "i'm not sure yet, i just woke up feeling really sick and wanted to rule it out, please don't tell anyone."

"my lips are sealed," says luke. he puts a comforting hand on angie's shoulder, "it's gonna be okay, you got it?" angie nods. "you have a good day, okay?" angie nods again, "you too."

angie gathers herself, pays, and walks back to calum's house.

she opens the door to the sound of calum singing along to music in the kitchen. venturing farther into the house, she smiles, seeing him dancing around the kitchen, starting to cook breakfast for them. she laughs, causing him to swing around. "angie!" he exclaims.

angie laughs as he runs up to give her a quick kiss. he seemed to make all of the bad in her world disappear with a single look. she melted every time he touched her, even if it was just a quick peck.

"i've just gotta use the bathroom, then i'll help you out," she says after setting the eggs she just bought on the counter. "okay, get ready for the best breakfast you've ever had," calum calls after her.

_

positive. big plus sign. not negative.

pregnant.

angie feels a tear roll down her cheek, and another follows. then more. she lowers herself onto the ground, fully sobbing now.

calum knocks on the bathroom door. "babe? are you okay? you've been gone a wh-" he pauses, "are you crying?"

after a couple seconds more of choked sobs, calum pushes open the door. he lowers himself onto the ground, sitting across from angie with his legs extended to the other side of the small bathroom.

that made her cry more. he was so sweet, so caring, and she loved him so much. this would destroy him, completely ruin him. what happened to taking it slow? why did it have to be like this? why couldn't they just have a normal relationship? she took a shaky breath, looking up at cal's panicked face with blurry eyes.

"calum, you're gonna hate me."

he was taken aback. "you know that isn't true, you can tell me about what's going on." he nudged her thigh with his foot, "hey, we're in this together, remember? i'll help you out."

there he went again, being perfect. he didn't deserve to have to deal with her.

she had to just say it, it wasn't going to get any less true. rip off the bandage.

"i'm pregnant."

calum looked even more panicked, if that was possible.

"how?"

"i don't know."

"we used protection."

"i know."

"you're on the pill."

"i know."

"it's only been a couple months."

"i know."

calum went silent. he didn't say anything for a few moments, his gears clearly turning. he looked up.

"what's the plan?"

angie was shocked at how collected he was "what?"

"i mean, we need to get a bit of a plan going on and i just think-"

"no. pause. stop. just a moment. how are you okay with this?"

"i'm just not gonna process it currently, i'll deal with it in a bit. so, what do you want to do?"

angie thought for a few moments. she knew she couldn't get an abortion. that wasn't an option for her, she'd keep that guilt forever. and she knew giving it up for adoption would be hard. that left one option.

"i... i think i want to keep it," she sniffed.

"then we keep it," calum sounded calm. his eyes were teary, but he was holding it together for angie. "we can do this."

he got up and re-positioned himself next to angie, pulling her into a hug. she was crying hard now. when did that start?

she was shaking, face wet with tears. calum's shirt was damp where her cheek rested, reminding her of the kind man holding her, helping her, loving her.

_

angie woke up in calum's bed. he must have moved her there sometime last night. it was all a blur.

georgia and luke had been so kind when they called. luke promised not to say anything, but georgia got it out of him somehow, and thank god. angie and calum needed some outside help with their situation.

they all must have talked for hours, the conversation flipping back and forth from somber to comical. they couldn't help but laugh at the situation, it was so foreign.

angie fell asleep like that; on the bathroom floor, before she'd even had breakfast, in cal's arms, with georgia and luke still on the phone. it was oddly peaceful.

she heard the shower turn on, snapping her quickly out of her thoughts.

calum must not have laid down with her. it makes sense, it was still the late morning. what had he been doing while she napped?

she walked to the bathroom, knocking softly, "cal? can i come in?"

"sure."

angie opened the door, taking a seat outside the shower. "hi."

"hey. you can come in, you know. a warm shower might make you feel a bit better."

angie got up from the floor and started to take off her clothes. she did need a shower. her clothes were covered in dried tears, her makeup was smeared around her eyes.

angie stripped and got in the shower with calum. they were silent for a bit, just going about their normal shower routines. it was oddly peaceful, for such a chaotic few hours.

"so."

"so."

"we have to tell people," angie admitted, saying what they both thought.

"how about starting with the important ones?"

"i think i can do that."

they went back to the comfortable silence of before, the only sound around them the rushing water.

_

it was finally time. angie had donned one of calum's sweaters and was staring at her phone, her parent's contact information lighting up the screen. calum had already done this, and it was fine. his parents seemed almost excited about the news. angie talked to them, cal's parents, during that phone call. they were so kind, and calum had a great relationship with them. angie wished she had that.

calum sat next to her on the couch, handing her a mug of tea and interrupting her thoughts. "i'll be right here," he said, "no matter what happens."

he was right. no matter what, they had each other. she could do this. with that surge of confidence, angie pressed the call button.

for the first few minutes, she just caught up with them. it had been so long since she'd even heard their voices, it was kind of nice. then, when the lull hit in the conversation, angie knew she had to drop the bomb.

"i'm pregnant."

all it took was those two words, and she lost it. she couldn't even make out what her mother was going on about, but she knew it wasn't good. her face was wet with new tears, pouring out of her more and more by the minute.

"we have to meet him," angie made out over the chaos in her head.

"what?" did she hear her dad right? there was no way calum was ready for her parents. not even she was ready for this.

"your father is right. we have to meet this new man. if he knocked you up, he'd better be good. i don't want you to throw your life away."

angie's vision was blurred, it was all she could do to not start sobbing. her parents had to think she was strong. "that's fair. how about dinner next week? there's a lovely cafe near my apartment."

"that sounds nice dear."

"he's a good person. we're gonna be okay," angie tried to reassure her parents.

"he'd better be." and with that, they hung up. no goodbye, no "we love you."

there was no more holding it in. angie started fully sobbing now, leaning into calum's shoulder as he rubbed her back. today didn't feel real to her. it was a mess. it wasn't supposed to be like this. it was all wrong.

they stayed like that for hours. wrapped in a blanket, sitting in front of forgotten mugs of chamomile tea. at some point, the crying stopped, and sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i don't even like 5sos but i wrote this. sorry y'all had to read it. it's wack that these people are real and i just wrote about them. maybe i'm thinking about it too much. now back to paige, who actually knows what she's doing. have a good day i love you.


	33. 3.2

it was the day of the family brunch, along with calum. to say angie was nervous, was an understatement. she was completely terrified that her parents would disapprove and never talk to her again, which she is hoping is not the case.

soon enough, her and calum are on their way to the cafe. as a way to help angie with her stress and fear, calum grabs her hand and gives it a small squeeze. she smiles back at him and lets out a shaky breath.

"are you doing good?" cal asks her with slight worry in his voice.

"yeah, perfectly fine!" she says with a little too much enthusiasm.

"you sure?"

"yep!"

after that, it is silent other than the sound of the radio and the slight humming from calum, which helps calm angie down.

they pull up to the place, and calum is getting ready to get out but angie stops him and when calum asks what's wrong, she just sits there in silence. he just doesn't understand that her parents aren't going to be as accepting as his. that they will have to really talk about this with them and many questions will be asked that go way into their personal business.

"okay, let's go." angie gets out of the car, almost too slowly. but way too soon, they reach the door.

they stop a minute and angie takes a deep breath before she opens the door and walks in, calum right behind her. she looks around until she sees her parents. they look like what a book would describe the "perfect" set and look for parents. the slight plumper lady, with curves and looks like she stays home and would do crafts and cook all day. the older stronger man, who mows grass and goes to the gym. if you put them with angie, they look almost like the perfect family. but if you go back to angies later years in middle school and high school, the perfect family is anything but perfect.

*flashback*

last day of angies sophomore year...

angie walks into her slightly overpriced home and as predicted she hears yelling.

"shes a dumbass! she isn't good enough for this family and she never will be!" angies dads voice booms through the house as his voice gets louder and louder.

"john! you take that back... she's trying her hardest. shes our daughter for fucks-sake!" her mother yells back with slightly less force, the poor woman. (i don't remember if i gave her parents names? i don't think i did but im not sure)

"well, its true sara! shes a lowlife, what has she done in the past year to help us out?"

"she just turned fucking sixteen a few months ago! what do you expect from her? shes a teenage girl!"

"it doesn't matter! at sixteen i was helping my family on the farm from when i woke up to when i left to school and then i did the same thing from when i got done with my homework to when i went to bed."

this is when angie decides to walk into the kitchen, considering this is the only way into the dining room, where she does her homework.

"oh! hi angie, how was school sweetie?" her mother asks as soon as she sees her.

"it was good mother. and times change dad and we don't live on a farm."

"don't talk back to me like that young lady!"

"well stop talking shit about me behind my back like that! you do it all the time and it ends in the same way. i hear you saying it and i come in to defend myself so i don't look so pitiful and useless but then i end up on the floor and crying because you decide to hit me! you are a child abuser and the world should hear it!" angie gets more upset and angry the longer she talks. she can see her mothers' eyes widen and her jaw drop. she sees her father face redden and his fists clench. she knew then, that shes made a huge mistake. she should have walked out of the house the minute she heard this.

"you are in so much trouble angelina christie." (have i said her full name?? idk?) her fathers' voice is calm but his body says differently. hes slowly walking towards angie, whos now cowering backward towards the fridge.

soon enough shes pressed against the fridge and she feels a hand collide with her cheek. she lets out a weak cry and grabs at her cheek which is now turning red.

"don't fucking say that, you little bitch."

"im sorry father. i didn't mean it." she says as tears stream down her face.

"good." her father then storms out of the room into his bedroom to do who knows what.

she looks at her mother, but she's looking anywhere but angie. angie can see the tears in her eyes that she's holding in.

"mama." angie whispers as she starts to take a few steps towards her. but her mother takes one look at her and the tears start coming. instead of going to her daughter, she walks out of the kitchen into the living room with tears streaming down her face.

this leaves sixteen-year-old angelina christie crying alone in the kitchen holding the handprint left behind by her own father.

*end flashback*

it's a shame that over the time period of eight years, angies father has slowly changed angies mother into the emotionless woman she is today. all she feels is anger and disappointment in her daughter.

as they walk over to her family, memories start flooding back into angies head and she tries her hardest to push them back.

as they sit at the table, angie across from her mother and calum across from her father, they have an awkward couple minutes before angie speaks up.

"can we make this quick? i have things to do and people to see."

"angelina, you shall hold your tongue in our presence. your mother or i will be the one to ask questions and talk first. you and your... whatever he is shall wait your turn." her father snaps back at her.

"excuse me sir, but with all due respect, i believe that your daughter is the one with the announcement and the news. so please, stop talking and listen to her." calum says as he leans back in his chair. john looks at him surprised before puffing up his chest and looking at angie for her to continue.

"um okay, well as you know, im pregnant, with calums baby. we aren't sure on the gender yet as we just recently found out. but i will let you guys know as soon as we find out."

"oh, angelina! thats so exciting!" her mothers says while cracking a slight smile.

"please, i go by angie now. but thank you!" she says while looking at her mother in awe. its been many years since she's seen her mother like this, happy and smiling.

"oh okay, that's fine." she says, as she falls back into her demeanor.

"well angie, i am very disappointed that you went and were this irresponsible-"

she cuts off her father, "i am an adult. i am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. anyway, i know this was very short lived and completely unnecessary. but we will be going now. goodbye john, goodbye mother. i'll see you sometime soon."

and with that, calum and angie get up and leave.


	34. 3.3

a few weeks after the meeting with angie's parents, angie gets a call from her mother sara.   
"mom?" angie asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
"angie, hi! i didn't think you would pick up." sara says back, seeming happier than she was during their last encounter.  
"why wouldn't i of?"  
"i don't know hunny. i just wasn't sure considering how our last hangout went."  
"oh. that wasn't your fault mama. don't blame yourself."  
"i know baby. it's just, i feel so bad about how your father and i have treated you. especially me, i should of been there for you. i should of stopped him. but i was scared. i was so scared. i had no clue what to do or how to stop him. i'm so so sorry." she blurts out, as if she's been holding it in for way too long.   
"it's okay mama, i forgive you. i understand what you were going through." angie says back, while tearing up over the fact that her mother now is apologizing to her, eight years later.   
" i have something to tell you angie. it's why i called."   
"what is it? did something happen?" angie starts to worry.   
"i think it's better to tell you in person. can i come over?"   
"of course. i am staying at calums currently, i can text you the address. is it just you? or is john coming as well?"  
"it's just me this time dear." she says with a heavy sigh.   
"okay mama, i'll see you when you get here."  
"see you then." her mother responds before hanging up.   
while quickly texting her mother calums address she yells out to cal, "my mom is coming over soon, make sure you are ready!"  
"what's it for?" calum says as he walks into the bedroom, where angie has been sitting.   
"i'm not sure. she says she has something to share." angie says as she gets up to put something decent on, rather than her underwear and calums t-shirt.   
"oh, okay. i'll go clean up the kitchen and living room for you."  
"thank you cal." she says before giving him a quick kiss.

~~

angie was sitting in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, indicating that her mother is there. she goes to answer the door, and when she does she's surprised to see her mother with some flowers.   
"oh angie! your baby bump is starting to show! do you know what the gender is yet?"  
"hi mom! thank you for the flowers, and no. we don't know the gender yet." angie says as she goes in for a quick hug. "please, come in!"  
angie's mother walks past her into the cozy home. as she's doing this calum walks into the living room, where they are now standing, with some cookies.   
"hi mrs. christie! would you like a cookie? i made them just for you." calum says as he takes the flowers from her to take into the kitchen.   
"oh, sure. thank you calum." she says as she takes one from the plate.   
"mother, come sit down." angie says as she takes her mother's hand and leads her to the couch.   
once they sit down angie turns her body to face her mother who suddenly looks very devastated.   
"what's wrong mom?" angie asks concerned, as she still has a hold of her hands.   
"well um, your father and i had a huge disagreement the other day." she says, tearing up. "i'm afraid that he isn't apart of my life anymore."  
angie looks at her mother shocked, "you mean, you guys for divorced?"  
"yes. we just signed the papers before i came over here. i thought you should be the first one to know."  
"i'm so sorry mom. i know how much you loved him." angie says looking down at her cracking nail polish on her toes.   
"oh hunny, that love died years ago. your father has turned into a horrible man and i've just been blinded by some obsession to see it."   
"obsession?"  
"well i grew up not finding many people who would be interested in me. so when i found john, i was in love with him. but i was also obsessed with the fact i was in love with him. i had never felt that way before and i felt like i was on top of the world. but as i got older, that love died away and soon enough it was just me being obsessed with what was coming out of that relationship. i loved the date nights, the gifts that would be given to me, how he would pay for most things. it made me feel like he really truly cared. but i've started to go to therapy and my counselor has helped me see that i'm no longer in love. and i'm glad she did."  
"oh mommy, i love you so much. i'm so sorry you went through that." angie says leaning over to hug her poor mother.  
"it's okay baby. it's a lesson learned. one i'll never forget. i just want to be more present in your life now, considering i haven't been very present the last ten years. i want to be there for you, calum, and the baby. i hope you will let me into your life with loving and open arms." her mother looks at the ground with tears in her eyes, scared of what angie will say. she would understand any choice that is made but she hopes it's one that makes her happy.   
"of course! i'm so happy that you have gotten better. please, i want you in the babies life. and i want you in mine and calums. i love you so much."  
"i love you too."  
as they go in for a hug calum comes into the room.   
"hey, lunch is ready if you guys want some." calum says interrupting the sweet moment.   
"thanks calum, we will be there in a moment." angie says, not letting go of her mother.   
as they are hugging, angie sits there with tears welling in her eyes. she wishes 16 year old angie had this in her life. but she couldn't be more thankful that she has it now.


	35. 3.4

angie! let me do that, you are actually going to burst soon!" angies mother bursts into the kitchen taking the cake from her.

"mom, it's okay! im fine, i can still do normal things." angie laughs but lets her mother do it anyway.

"i just don't want you to overwork yourself, that's all." she says as she walks into the dining room where calum is setting the table for dessert. angie lets out a small happy sigh as she follows her into the warm room.

calum pulls out one of the chairs for her, "here you go baby." he kisses her head once shes seated and then he goes and pulls one out for sara.

"thank you, again, for coming sara. it means so much to us that you could be here tonight. especially me. i wanted you to be here for my announcement." calum says smiling to the family that has so lovingly let him into their lives.

"announcement? i didn't know you had an announcement." sara says surprised, as she thought that this was just a normal dinner.

"me neither, what's up cal?" angie asks confused.

"you will see when the time is right. anyway, i think its time for dessert!" calum says as he grabs the knife to slice up the chocolaty goodness.

"okay? if you say so." angie says with a small laugh.

soon enough the cake is being placed on plates and forks are soon being scraped against the platter, trying to get every little crumb and frosting smear possible.

"hey babe, could you hand me another one?" angie says to calum while handing him her plate.

"of course love. eating for two, are we?" calum says, as he laughs at his own little joke while angie just rolls her eyes. angies mom lets out a little chuckle as she just looks between her child and the man that she loves. its what she wishes she had.

angie quickly starts to scarf down her second piece as calum gets up to go to the bathroom.

"i'll be right back. im just going to stop in the toilet." he says as hes already halfway out of the room. they both just nod as sara gets up to put the plates in the sink before sitting down again just in time to see calum come back.

"angie," calum starts with a shaky breath. his eyes are watering from what angie can see. she looks at him with eyes of confusion. "i love you so so much. you mean the world to me."

"i-i love you too. whats up cal? are you okay?" she starts to get worried and stands up.

"more than okay," he says before getting down on one knee. "angelina joan christie, will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe and marry me?"

calum pulls out the ring with shaky hands as he awaits angies response. her hands are covering her mouth and tears are running down her face. sara is smiling so hard as she bounces in her seat.

"yes, oh my god yes." angie chokes out as she hugs calum around the neck.

__(idk how birth works, sorry yall)

angie wakes up to a wet spot on the bed beneath her. for a second, she thinks that she has wet herself before coming to her senses and turning to wake up calum.   
"cal... calum!" she shakes him as she slowly stands up.   
"wha-what's wrong?" he asks, looking slightly past her with half-opened eyes.   
"my water broke." she calmly states as she puts on some new comfortable dry clothes.   
"oh my god! i wasn't ready," calum falls out of the bed as he tries to stand up. "i'm unprepared. i don't know what to do!"   
"cal, cal. you are okay! grab the baby bag and the-" she stops as a small contraction hits her. she grabs her stomach with a small groan.   
"oh my god, i'm gonna faint." calum says as he sits down.

"You are fine. deep breath in, and out." angie says while giggling slightly. "come on cal, we need to get to the hospital."

\--

"cal! slow down. you are going way too fast!" angie throws her arms out in front of her.

"sorry, sorry. just you are about to give birth and im going to be a dad. oh my god! im going to be a DAD!" cal starts to panic as he pulls up to a red light.

"it's okay. you are okay. we are almost to the hospital." angie says before she hunches over slightly in her seat with a groan.

\--

"my wifes about to pop! someone help us!" calum runs into hospital with the baby bag, angies purse, and a backpack.

the nurses look at him slightly confused before they see angie walk in slowly behind him. three nurses run-up to her to help her get into a wheelchair before they wheel her into a hospital room. calum hustles to keep up, wanting to be by angies side the entire time.

\--

soon enough angie is bouncing on a yoga ball, stretching, and dancing with calum.

calums arms are resting gently on the sides of angie, as her arms are wrapped around his neck and head is pressed against his chest.

"i love you." calum places a kiss to the top of angies head.

"i love you too. so much." angie whispers as she looks up to calum. she wraps her arms around him just a little tighter, not wanting to forget this moment.

"i can't wait to meet her."

"her?"

"i have a feeling it is going to be a girl. she is going to be the cutest thing."

angie looks up to the man she loves the most and with the biggest smile she says, "yeah. she will be."

\--

calums hand is in so much pain as angie lets go to hold the small child. after 17 hours of labor, their baby was finally here. it was a girl, coming in at 8 pounds and 7 ounces.

"what would you like to name her?" the nurse asks them with a smile.

"emma. emma marie hood." calum speaks for the both of them, as they have spoken of baby names a few days earlier.

"alright, i will get her birth certificate set up for her."

"thank you." angie whispers as she looks at the kid.

they soon enough take her away to clean her up and put her in actual baby clothes.

"i really do love you so much. and now i also have our little girl to love as well. but don't worry angie, you always will be my babygirl." calum lets out a loud laugh as he winks at his fiance.

"oh my god! don't say that, i no longer can call you daddy." angie says as she goes to hold calums hand.

"i mean, you still can.. if you really wanted to." calum reaches his hand up to move angies sweaty hair out of her face.

angie scrunches up her nose, "you are so gross. now give me a kiss."

cal laughs as he leans down to press a kiss to her lips. and then they both sit and wait for emma to come back to them.

finally, they are building a small little family.


	36. epilogue

"happy fifth birthday emma!" sara says as she walks into the house with a few gifts. but saras view of a few is ten. double the amount of how old she is. 

"grammy!" emma yells as she jumps off the couch and runs into the arms of her grandma.

"you are getting so big! i can't believe it. i remember the day you were born like it was yesterday."

emma laughs as she is lifted up into her arms and put on her hip. her arms immediately wrap around her neck. angie laughs as she walks into the living room where the two are located.

"where there is one, the other is soon to follow. you guys are almost closer than me and cal!"

"doubt that babe!" cal walks down the hallway into the living room, and as he passes angie he decided he has to smack her ass.

"calum! there is a child present." angie says as she swats at him to getaway. 

emma closes her eyes as sara laughs.

"two if you count the one down there." he winks at her as he presses a kiss to her lips.

"oh shush." angie laughs as she watches him walk to the kitchen. 

\--

soon enough the doorbell rings and calum walks up to it to find his mom. 

"joy! how wonderful to see you." sara says as she pushes calum out of the way to give her a hug. 

"oh? okay? hi mom." calum laughs as he opens the door wider to let her in. 

"lovely to see you too! its been a while." joy hugs sara back.

"gramma!" 

"kiddo!" joy lets go of sara and opens her arms for emma. 

"wow still no hi for me." calum sighs before he lets out a little chuckle while looking at his family. soon enough angie walks up to him and gives him a hug. 

"can you come help me in the kitchen?"

"of course babe."

\-- 

eventually, cal and angie have all the food out on the table and the cake prepared and in the fridge. calum goes up to angie and gives her a hug from behind. 

"i love you so much, so so much. more than words could ever explain." angie says as she leans back into him.

"angie, i love you even more than that. you have made such a big impact on my life and i cannot believe i have you. you do so much for me and to me. and oh, what you do to me... i love what you do to me." he whispers the last part and kisses her neck, leaving a small mark.

they finally have a family. one they made together. and they dont want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading this! if you want more stories, lmk!!!


End file.
